


Первые слова

by MariTotoshka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariTotoshka/pseuds/MariTotoshka
Summary: Когда Юри было три года, мама усадила его рядом с собой и серьезно объяснила, что он — особенный.





	

**Author's Note:**

> СоулмейтАУ. В этой версии на теле соулмейтов есть надписи - то, что они первым услышат друг от друга.

Когда Юри было три года, мама усадила его рядом с собой и серьезно объяснила, что он — особенный. Он родился с особой отметкой на теле, отметкой, которая поможет найти человека, предназначенного только для него. Свою половинку. Таких, как он, в мире очень мало, это редкий и ценный дар. 

Юри после долго разглядывал свой знак — иероглиф, обозначающий вздох, темнеющий на внутренней стороне стопы. То, что он услышит впервые от предназначенного ему человека. Сперва он страшно гордился, но со временем понял, что это скорее проклятие, чем дар. Он был обречен вечно искать — и, возможно, никогда не найти. Ведь мир огромен, и каков шанс, что он встретит нужного человека? «Судьба сведет», — говорила мама, но Юри не верил в судьбу.

Его ровесники влюблялись, начинали встречаться, познавали прелесть первого поцелуя и боль первого расставания, но для Юри все это было под запретом. Какой смысл начинать отношения, пытаться сблизиться с кем-то, если в любой момент может появиться тот, кто предназначен Юри еще до его рождения? Тот, кто позовет Юри — и он не сможет не откликнуться. И уйдет, без тени сожаления оставляя бывшего возлюбленного, не в силах бороться с собой. Так зачем начинать, если знаешь, что можешь причинить такую боль? Юри и не начинал.

Кроме того, он решительно не понимал, как можно узнать свою половинку по вздоху. Вокруг вздыхали все: мама, когда думала, что никого нет рядом; Ю-чан, помогая Юри зашнуровать коньки; Минако, глядя на старые фотографии…

И только Виктор, который появился словно гром среди ясного неба и перевернул всю жизнь Юри с ног на голову, не вздыхал.

Он смеялся, он говорил: «Amazing!», он говорил: «Теперь я твой тренер, Юри», он говорил: «Ты не слабак», он говорил: «Давай спать вместе». Виктору, очевидно, было глубоко плевать на все знаки и предначертания. На то, что по его груди, изгибаясь по линии ребер, шла отчетливая надпись. Он не скрывал ее, в отличие от самого Юри — тот всегда заклеивал иероглиф кусочком пластыря. Не то чтобы он стыдился, просто не считал это тем, что должны знать о нем другие. Хотя увидеть его знак и так было сложно. Виктор же словно выставлял свою надпись напоказ, не стесняясь, а даже гордясь. Стоило Юри увидеть ее — и душу затопляло глухое отчаяние. Почему, ну почему не эти слова он сказал Виктору первыми? Мысль о том, что Виктор предназначен кому-то другому, жгла каленым железом.

Юри был влюблен в него с самого детства. Восхищался, смотрел, забывая дышать, как Виктор летит надо льдом, так естественно и прекрасно, словно только для этого и создан. Юри обклеил всю комнату его плакатами, и ему казалось — Виктор рядом. Плакаты он снял в первый же день после приезда Виктора. Он думал, сложно будет засыпать, не видя рядом привычного лица, но ошибся. Стоило закрыть глаза — и он видел Виктора. Настоящего, не с плакатов, такого близкого, что только руку протяни — и мечта сама упадет в ладони.

Юри держался. Возможно, Виктору было все равно, возможно, он был готов к тому, что каждый из них в любой момент может уйти к кому-то другому. Но Юри — нет. Он не представлял, как будет жить, если поддастся, а потом потеряет Виктора.

«Никак», — подсказывал внутренний голос.

Юри стойко хранил верность своей половинке — человеку, которого он никогда не встречал и которого заранее ненавидел за то, что он — не Виктор.

По ночам Юри на цыпочках прокрадывался в комнату Виктора — Маккачин приветственно стучал хвостом по кровати, но не двигался с места, зажатый в кольце обнимающих его рук. Юри садился рядом, чесал Маккачина за ухом и смотрел. Смотрел, как спит Виктор. Это было его тайное, запретное удовольствие. Каждую ночь он обещал себе, что это — в последний раз. И приходил снова и снова.

Виктор спал безмятежно, словно ребенок. Юри никогда прежде не думал, что это возможно, если у тебя за плечами почти треть жизни. Но Виктор всегда удивлял его. Лунный свет выхватывал из темноты очертания лица Виктора, стекал серебром по подрагивающим ресницам, касался приоткрытых губ. Иногда, когда Виктору снилось что-то хорошее, его губы изгибались в нежной полуулыбке, и у Юри каждый раз перехватывало дыхание. Он мог бы смотреть на эту улыбку вечно. 

Не просыпаясь, Виктор то и дело гладил Маккачина, прижимал его к себе, бормотал что-то по-русски, а потом переворачивался, раскидывая руки в стороны, словно стремясь обнять весь мир. Виктор даже во сне был идеален.

Сидя рядом, Юри почти не дышал, боясь пошевелиться, боясь не устоять перед искушением дотронуться до Виктора. Он страстно хотел узнать, как это — провести ладонью от затылка к плечу, по груди, по выступающим ребрам, вниз… Он хотел бы узнать, как отзовется Виктор на такое прикосновение. Юри все хотел бы знать: как будут щекотать пальцы его волосы, какой он на вкус, как он любит получать удовольствие. И чем дальше, тем сложнее было сопротивляться этому желанию.

В ту ночь Виктор спал беспокойно. Хмурился неизвестно чему, вздрагивал, и Юри не знал, что делать — то ли уйти, то ли попытаться прогнать неприятные сны. Он не успел решить — Виктор открыл глаза.

— Юри, — сказал он без тени удивления. 

Словно молния прошила тело Юри. Он сидел, не в силах пошевелиться, застыв от ужаса, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать оправдание. 

Виктор сел, сонно потянулся, дотронулся кончиками пальцев до его щеки.

— Ты решил все-таки спать вместе? — спросил он. От его пальцев расходились волны тепла, и Юри забыл, что хотел оправдываться, что хотел сбежать.

— Да, — ответил он, бросаясь в омут с головой.

Губы Виктора оказались ровно такими, как он представлял — мягкими, теплыми, податливыми. Раскрывающимися в ответ на поцелуй.

В ту ночь он узнал о Викторе все, что хотел, и даже больше. 

Виктор откликался на ласку весь, всем своим телом, всей душой, Виктор целовался как бог, Виктор пах чем-то сладким с нотками мятной — или, скорее, ледяной — свежести. Виктор стонал тихо, почти неслышно; Виктор обвивал руками и ногами, словно стремясь слиться воедино, впаяться в тело Юри — и никогда не отпускать. Виктор был как океан — огромен, бесконечен, безжалостен и нежен. Вместе с ним Юри взмывал ввысь и падал в темные глубины, захваченный стремительным водоворотом. Он чувствовал Виктора — как себя. Чувствовал, как поет его тело; знал, где и как надо коснуться; знал, что означает каждое движение, каждый стон. Виктора было много, слишком много, Юри тонул в нем, захлебывался, сам, по своей воле, даже не думая спасаться.

«Неужели, — думал он с сомнением, — что-то может быть лучше этого?»

В теории он знал, что заниматься любовью с тем, кто тебе предназначен, — самое прекрасное, что может случиться с человеком. Больше он в это не верил. Ничего не могло быть прекраснее, чем заниматься любовью с Виктором.

 

Они ничего не обсуждали, ни о чем не договаривались. Просто теперь тренировки иногда приходилось прерывать на поцелуи, что было не слишком хорошо с точки зрения фигурного катания, но слишком хорошо, чтобы от этого отказаться. Просто теперь они с Виктором то и дело прикасались друг к другу, не в силах обойтись без постоянного телесного контакта. Просто теперь Юри засыпал в объятиях Виктора, потеснив Маккачина. Просто они теперь были вместе — и это оказалось до странности естественно. 

Юри словно поймал звезду с неба, но она не обжигала, а грела приятным теплом. Но он бы не был собой, если бы мог просто наслаждаться выпавшим на его долю счастьем. Каждую минуту, каждую секунду Юри помнил, что он — вор. Он украл Виктора не просто у всего мира, но у человека, который был тому предназначен. Даже в пылу страсти он не мог назвать Виктора своим. Потому что всегда помнил, что это — не так. Все объятия, все поцелуи, все стоны — не принадлежали Юри. И рано или поздно должен был появиться тот, кто предъявит на Виктора свои права. И за каждое мгновение счастье придется расплачиваться болью.

Он гнал от себя эти мысли и пытался взять столько, сколько мог, пока Виктор был с ним. Каждый день он просил высшие силы дать ему еще немного времени с Виктором. Еще немного. Еще один день, пожалуйста.

Поездок на соревнования Юри боялся как огня: ведь там было столько людей, столько новых людей, и любой из них мог оказаться тем, кто разрушит их хрупкое счастье. С Виктором он своими опасениями не делился. Виктор был безмятежно счастлив и, вероятно, не заглядывал в будущее. Юри стоило у него поучиться.

Пхичит, с которым Юри встретился на Кубке Китая, сразу все понял. Только взглянул на них с Виктором — и начал улыбаться.

— Поздравляю, — шепнул он украдкой Юри на ухо. — Я рад, что ты наконец-то нашел свою половинку. 

Юри не стал его разубеждать. Он не только вор, но и лжец, но плевать. Пусть Пхичит думает так; потом, когда придет время, он все ему расскажет. Но не сейчас.

Накануне финала Юри решился на отчаянный шаг. Надевая кольцо на палец Виктора, он безумно жалел, что они с ним не нормальные люди, обычные, без всей этой ерунды со знаками и предназначением. Тогда бы он не говорил про благодарность, о нет. Тогда кольца могли бы связать их с Виктором навсегда. Стать символом того, что их любовь нерушима. Но в их ситуации это бессмысленно. 

А потом были совместные посиделки в кафе и слова: «Юри, ты что, не помнишь?».

И после, когда они вернулись в номер, Виктор показывал Юри фотографии на своем телефоне и видео, совершенно, надо сказать, непристойное. Юри только краснел, бледнел и клялся больше никогда не пить.

— Так что же, — все удивлялся Виктор, — ты в самом деле не помнишь? И как говорил, тоже не помнишь?

— Говорил — что? — уточнил Юри, внутренне холодея.

Они валялись на кровати, обнаженные, оба после душа.

— Как — что? — Виктор посмотрел с недоумением. — Вот это, конечно.

И ткнул себя пальцем в грудь. Туда, где змеилась по ребрам надпись на английском «Будь моим тренером, Виктор!».

— Подожди, — Юри казалось, что он падает, падает с очень большой высоты — и не за что схватиться. — Что ты ответил?

— Не помню, — признался Виктор, но, прежде чем Юри успел разочарованно застонать, уточнил, — Кажется, я тогда лишился дара речи. Только и смог, что вздохнуть.

Юри уткнулся ему в плечо и расплакался от облегчения. Он не упал, он полетел. 

Никто не придет отбирать у него Виктора. Никто не отберет у Виктора его самого. Они предназначены друг для друга самой судьбой. И это действительно дар, не стоило даже сомневаться. 

— Мой, — шептал Юри, целуя соленое от своих же слез плечо Виктора. — Все-таки мой.


End file.
